jessicas_top_40fandomcom-20200213-history
List of Making Kanye Mad characters
This is a list of characters of Making Kanye Mad, a sitcom that acts as one of the regular segments on the Jessica's Top 40 Countdown. Regular characters Kanye West Kanye West is an egotistical platinum-selling hip hop artist who talks about how he is the best and whines about things he finds unpleasant even in everyday situations. Kanye is loud, obnoxious and selfish, faithfully depicting his behavior in the public eye. He is easily bothered when he doesn't get his way, whether he's not hearing his song on the radio or seeing his video on MTV, or whether he has to do simple, everyday tasks like going grocery shopping or taking out the garbage. Voiced by JessieLou, the Making Kanye Mad Kanye West sounds nothing like the real Kanye West, exaggerated as louder and more boorish and obnoxious. Kanye is the only character to appear in every single episode of the series. In many of the earliest episodes he was the only speaking chracter, but as the plots became more complex other characters were introduced. Kanye has several catch phrases, including "I, me, Kanye West", "Yo, my main man, John Legend", "Damn, I'm sick", "Good effing night", and "Even though I'm a millionaire". John Legend John Legend is an R&B singer signed to Kanye West's record label G.O.O.D. Music who accompanies the rapper on many of his misadventures. Voiced by Michael "Crunkie" Jones, John was an unseen character in the show's second episode "John's Top 50" (which marked the first appearance of Kanye's catch phrase "Yo, my main man John Legend"), but made his first speaking appearance in the following episode "I Want My MTV", which established John as Kanye's "sidekick", a label he grew to hate as the show progressed. John showed up very rarely in the show's beginnings, appearing in only four of the first 29 episodes, but was upgraded to a recurring character in October 2006 beginning with the episode "Stop Confusing Me, Europe!" When the JT40 Countdown was revived in 2011 he became a regular character, mostly playing supporting roles. This has been parodied several times on the show when John randomly shows up somewhere Kanye is when he least expects it. Since September 2012, a recurring joke has involved characters incorrectly calling John "James". John has played a starring role in the episodes "Vintalers", "The Beginning Of The Present", "The Ugly Shirt", "John Grows A Beard" and "Making John Legend Mad" (which introduced a joke where everyone incorrectly thinks John's name is James). Some episodes, such as "Going The Extra Miley" and "Build A Bear", depicted John as a "kid at heart", and he has often randomly mentioned his love of TV shows designed for kids and tweens such as Hannah Montana, Lizzie McGuire, The Wiggles, Dora The Explorer, and Phineas And Ferb. In a recent episode he said he considers Boy Meets World the best TV show of the 1990s. Recurring characters The Kardashian Family Kim Kardashian Kim Kardashian began dating Kanye West around early 2012. She is voiced by JessieLou, who did faithful impressions of Kim on the JT40 Countdown show before she became a character on Making Kanye Mad. Kim's character is true to her real life persona, a ditz remembered mostly for her sex tape and her reality TV shows on the E! Channel. She is also known on the show for her catch phrase "I'm Kim Kardashian" and for repeating the filler word "like" countless times in every sentence she speaks. She is known to make random, repeated references to Ray J urinating on her in the infamous sex tape and to her flop 2011 song "Jam (Turn It Up)". Kim's first appearance was "Kanye Takes Over", when Kanye and John Legend watch Keeping Up With The Kardashians. She made 10 further appearances as Kanye's new girlfriend, playing a co-starring role in the 2012 episodes "Kourtney and Kim Take Kanye", "Kanye Bowl", "Date Night", "President Kardashian", "Attention Hog" (the latter episode making fun of Kim stealing Kanye's spotlight in the episodes she appears in) and "Hurricane Kanye". Kourtney Kardashian Kourtney Kardashian was repeatedly satirized for her pregnancies. Khloe Kardashian Khloe Kardashian, nicknamed "Fat Whiner", appears on the show whining in non-sequiturs. Kris Jenner Kris Jenner, the Kardashian family matriarch, is depicted as craving attention and is as brash and obnoxious as Kanye. Her depiction on the series was inspired by Kristen Wiig's Kris Jenner impression in the 2011 Saturday Night Live skit "Kim's Fairytale Divorce", and she even repeatedly quotes the sketch when she shouts "FOUR SISTERS!", a line that parodies how Kris sees herself not as the Kardashians' mother but as one of them. Chrissy Teigen John Legend's fiance, engaged in December 2011. Chrissy is depicted as being the one character who can look past John's shortcomings. Like the real life Chrissy Teigen, she tends to be outspoken. Her first appearance was in the holiday-themed "A Kanye Carol", in which she is portrayed as Mrs. Cratchit. She has appeared in eight episodes, playing her largest role in "The Ugly Shirt" in which she and Kanye demand John returns a Hawaiian shirt. In "Greatness Crisis", the "James" joke used on her fiance is used on her, as Kanye incorrectly calls her "Cynthia".' The Shushing Guy This unnamed character, known only by his nickname, randomly shows up when Kanye (or another character) is yelling loudly in a situation where a person typically is supposed to be quiet. He was introduced in the episode "The Movies", shushing Kanye when he spoke during commercials and trailers - and even after the movie ended. He appeared in nine other episodes. Little is known about the Shushing Guy's personal life, although he is known to have a girlfriend who also shushes people in "Date Night", is revealed to be a big fan of Madonna in "Kanye Bowl", and frequently shops at Louis Vuitton as hinted in "Baby Ego". In the episode "Greatest Freakout Ever" he admits his whole life is telling people to be quiet because he doesn't feel like doing anything else. Sebastian Prospero Sebastian Prospero is a ghetto dude from the Bronx who later relocated to Trinidad. He is prominently featured in "The Elevator" and its sequel episode "Trinidad"; Kanye dislikes Sebastian for having supposedly urinated in an elevator he was on, and during a visit to Trinidad Kanye tries to break up Sebastian's marriage with his wife Samira as a revenge plot, although he confessed he lied about urinating in elevators and only said it to "look like a badass". Sebastian's wife Samira, upon discovering he's talking to Kanye disguised as a camwhore named Shanae, reacted by saying "Imma pull a weave out", which has since become one of the series' most quoted catchphrases although it was not spoken by a main character. Sebastian and Samira made cameos in "A Kanye Carol", "The Ugly Shirt", and "Dear James", where Samira repeated the "Imma pull a weave out" line. "Dear James" depicted Sebastian working at Domino's Pizza as a cashier with Samira as his supervisor. The French Waiter The French Waiter appears whenever Kanye goes to a fancy restaurant. He is characterized by a horrible French accent and an intolerance for screaming and talking on cell phones. His first appearance was in "Kourtney and Kim Take Kanye"; in his first scene he nicely asks Kanye not to call the wait staff "bastards", to which Kanye responds, "Okay, idiot!" The French Waiter reappeared in the episodes "Alone Time", when he refuses service to Kanye after he takes a phone call from John Legend asking him for "the number for 911", "Baby Ego", when he gets mad at Kanye for killing his business by pretending to be a baby, and "Dear James", where he reveals he was formerly a member of Daft Punk. Retired characters Donda West The late Donda West was Kanye West's mother, portrayed on the show as the voice of reason when Kanye's ego gets the best of him. Her depiction on the show was inspired by Tyler Perry's character Madea and her voice is Crunkie's John Legend voice in a higher pitch. She appeared in seven episodes that aired in 2007, beginning with "The Mother Of All Egos", although her best remembered appearance is when Kanye calls her as a "mobile shout-out" when he appears on the game show Cash Cab and Donda believes Kanye is making the show up. The character was retired following the real life Donda West's death in November 2007, although she made two posthumous appearances, as a spirit that appears before Kanye in a seance in "Bruised Egos and Bruised Gossip Columnists", and as the Ghost of Christmas Past in "A Kanye Carol" (in both episodes, the spirit of Donda criticized Jan Adams, the doctor who performed the surgery that led to her death). An actor portraying Donda West uses the same voice as the Making Kanye Mad Donda West in the episode "The School Play". Donda made two posthumous appearances in the episode "Dear James", in a dream sequence where Kanye imagines her telling off Kris Jenner as an "old witch", and a flashback sequence where she is revealed to be the origin of a running joke that appeared in almost every episode since September 2012, where John Legend is incorrectly called "James." Alexis Pfifer Alexis Pfifer (simply Alexis on the series) was Kanye's fiance, up until the pair broke off their engagement in 2008. Alexis's character was based on depictions of nagging wives on TV sitcoms, with Alexis constantly telling Kanye what to do as to keep his ego in check. Alexis appeared in 10 episodes. Her first appearance was in the episode "Planning A Wedding", and ironically, her last appearance was in "Yes, We're Still Engaged", an episode which parodied the long wait for the couple to set a date for a wedding (although the episode ends with the couple delaying the wedding until 2009, in reality they broke off their engagement a year earlier).